slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SF Odcinek 9
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 07.10.2011r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 28.06.2012r. left|350px Na plaży |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 270 22px ---- ''Na wstępie przypomnę jeszcze, że jeżeli spotkasz nie tego chłopaka co chciałaś, to replay możesz zrobić dopiero po ukończeniu odcinka, w przeciwnym razie spotkasz go jeszcze raz. Właśnie to miała na myśli ChiNoMiko, kiedy spotkałyśmy ją na początku odcinka... '' Na początek zanim będziesz łazić po plaży musisz kupić sobie strój kąpielowy *Kup strój kąpielowy "Fioletowy kostium z breloczkiem" (30 18px) i załóż go *Idź pospacerować po plaży do momentu, aż spotkasz kogoś, kogo znasz. Jeżeli spotkasz Leo i Rozalię: *Kup krem przeciwsłoneczny na straganie Musisz znaleźć Luisa (którego nie kojarzy Leo), najczęściej znajduje się przy ręcznikach (zajrzyj do mapy). Krem kosztuje 6 18px. *Spotkaj się z Rozalią i pożycz jej tubkę z kremem. Rozalia najczęściej znajduje się po lewej stronie plaży. Z rozmowy dowiesz się czegoś ciekawego, co odblokuje nowe zadanie. *Lysander też jest na plaży! Znajdź go! Trudno powiedzieć, w którym miejscu można znaleźć go najczęściej, trzeba trochę poszukać. *Porozmawiaj z Lysandrem, Rozalią lub Leo, aby znaleźć sposób jak zdjąć koszulę Lysandra. Rozalia podda ci pewien pomysł. *Spotkaj się z Lysandrem i wykonaj swój plan! Nie udało się. *Znajdź Leo lub Rozalię i pożycz ręcznik. Rozalia podda ci kolejny pomysł, najpierw musisz znaleźć jakiś patyk (polecam poszukać gdzieś na wybrzeżu, patyk będzie w połowie w wodzie, ale może być też gdzieś indziej wbity w piach). Jak znajdziesz patyk, to musisz spotkać się z Rozalią.thumb|198px *Znajdź dużego robaka na plaży. Roza znajdzie pająka. *Połóż pająka na koszuli Lysandra. Oczywiście nie udało się... skończyło się na tym, że przebiegłyśmy całą plażę z pająkiem na głowie... *Odblokuj nowy dialog z Lysandrem. Szukanie go to prawdziwa udręka... nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie go można spotkać. Lysander opowie nam o swoim życiu i zdobędziemy ilustracje z królikami. *Rozalia może mieć inny pomysł, zapytaj ją. W tym momencie powinnyśmy spotkać Dake'a. *Pozbądź się chłopaka, który chce z tobą pogadać albo zapoznaj się z nim. Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz go zapoznać, to zajrzyj na koniec solucji, wszystko jest tam napisane, w innym przypadku musisz go spławić. *To twoja ostatnia szansa! Spotkaj się z Lysandrem. *Idź się przejść po plaży, odblokuj ostatni dialog i zakończ odcinek. Trzeba pochodzić trochę po plaży, aż w końcu się zatrzymacie, stwierdzając, że pogoda się pogarsza. Masz do wyboru: A. Powinniśmy wracać. B. Powinniśmy znaleźć Leo i Rozalię zanim się rozpada. (ILUSTRACJA) Po zakończeniu odcinka dostaniesz perłowy naszyjnik. center ---- Jeżeli spotkasz Kastiela: *Znajdź Kastiela i pogadaj z nim trochę Trzeba pochodzić po plaży, aż spotkacie Kastiela. Po drodze możesz spotkać Demona, a również Iris. right|220px *Pilnuj Demona do czasu, aż wróci Kastiel i spróbuj go złapać! Musisz pochodzić po plaży dopóki nie spotkasz Demona 2 razy. Możesz natknąć się w międzyczasie na Iris. *W końcu Demon sam przyszedł. Poszukaj Kastiela na plaży i oddaj mu psa. Kastiel będzie chciał już wracać do domu, trzeba go zatrzymać. By to zrobić musisz poszukać patyka do zabawy z Demonem. Możesz go znaleźć w kilku miejscach na plaży, np. nad wodą. *Znajdź Iris i idź się z nią pokąpać right|220px *Spróbuj odnaleźć klapek Iris i oddaj go jej Kiedy znajdziesz Iris, powie ci ona, że zgubiła swojego klapka. Znajdziesz go gdzieś zagrzebanego w piasku (nie ma konkretnego miejsca). *Kup krem przeciwsłoneczny na straganie Poszukaj Luisa. Krem kosztuje 6 18px *Idź na plażę posmarować się kremem przeciwsłonecznym zanim pójdziesz się kąpać. W tym zadaniu możesz odblokować dodatkową ilustrację. Ale zanim będziesz je mogła zaliczyć, spotkasz Dake'a... *Zapoznaj się z chłopakiem, który przyszedł z tobą pogadać Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz go zapoznać, to zajrzyj na koniec solucji, wszystko jest tam napisane, w innym przypadku musisz go spławić. *Znajdź Iris, aby w końcu się z nią pokąpać Po drodze możesz spotkać Luisa, u którego kupisz wodę dla Demona. *Kup wodę u Luisa i zanieś ją Kastielowi *Idź z Kastielem na plażę i odblokuj wasz ostatni dialog. Teraz musisz odpowiedzieć poprawnie w dwóch dialogach, by odblokować ilustrację: Kastiel: Sprzedają tutaj świetne lody włoskie. Lubisz lody, no nie? A. Tak. B. Nie. Kastiel: Możesz wybrać jednego loda. Ja stawiam. A. Dzięki, to miłe, ale sama za siebie zapłacę. B. Dzięki! To miłe z twojej strony. (ILUSTRACJA) Po zakończeniu odcinka dostaniesz naszyjnik z muszelek. center ---- Jeżeli spotkasz Nataniela: *Porozmawiaj dwa razy z Natanielem, aby móc spędzić z nim trochę czasu Musimy porozmawiać z Natanielem i Amber dwa razy - nie będzie problemu z szukaniem obu postaci, gdyż na tym etapie cały czas będą razem. *Kup rakietkę u straganiarza. Na plaży, by coś kupić, musimy odnaleźć Louisa. Gdy już go znajdziemy, kupujemy rakietkę za 12$. *Oddal się z Natanielem, aby znaleźć trochę spokoju. Dojdzie do kłótni rodzeństwa, w wyniku której Amber odejdzie od Nataniela. Chłopak zaproponuje nam znalezienie innego miejsca na grę. Musimy trochę przejść się po plaży, do momentu, aż blondyn postanowi zostać. *Znajdź Amber, aby pocieszyć Nataniela. Dowiemy się, iż Amber ma alergię na orzechy. By pocieszyć martwiącego się o nią Nataniela, musimy znaleźć dziewczynę. W tym celu trzeba przejść się po plaży. *Kup krem przeciwsłoneczny na straganie. Gdy znajdziemy Amber, dowiemy się, iż dziewczyna zapomniała wziąć kremu. By rodzeństwo nie wróciło do domu, musimy kupić nowy na straganie za 20$. Gdy już znajdzie się w naszym wyposażeniu, powinnyśmy wrócić do Nataniela i Amber. *Kup lody na straganie Amber domyśli się, iż krem do opalania nie jest tak naprawdę nasz - jeżeli szczęście nam dopisze, to zdobędziemy ilustrację poboczną. Blondwłosa wyśle nas po zakup lodów. Musimy znaleźć Luis’a, kupić u niego prowiant (9$), a następnie wrócić do rodzeństwa. *Daj lody Natanielowi i Amber Musimy znaleźć Nataniela i Amber na plaży, a następnie wręczyć im lody - po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyna nie poczuje się najlepiej i zabierze brata ze sobą, zostawiając naszą postać samą. *Idź na plażę i poznają nową osobę! Gdy rodzeństwo zostawi nas samych na plaży, musimy przejść się po plaży, ponownie w poszukiwaniu kogoś do rozmowy. Zadanie zostanie zaliczone, gdy spotkamy Dake’a. *Zapoznaj się z chłopakiem, który przyszedł z tobą pogadać Jeżeli faktycznie chcesz go zapoznać, to zajrzyj na koniec solucji, wszystko jest tam napisane, w innym przypadku musisz go spławić. *Zobacz się z Amber Musimy znaleźć na plaży Amber - gdy już się to stanie, dziewczyna po zjedzeniu lodów będzie cała w oparzeniach. Pójdzie do domu, zaś my zyskamy trochę czasu sam na sam z Natanielem. *Idź się przejść po plaży, odblokuj ostatni dialog i zakończ odcinek Musimy znaleźć na plaży Nataniela oraz odblokować z nim ostatnią rozmowę. Ilustrację zdobędziemy, jeżeli wybierzemy właściwą odpowiedź w dialogach: Nataniel: W końcu mamy trochę spokoju. Od razu mi lepiej, ale i tak nie będę mógł długo zostać... Inaczej mogę mieć kłopoty. A. Chyba lepiej, żebyś od razu wrócił. B. Rozumiem. Spoko. Co chcesz teraz porobić? Nataniel: Hmm... Chcesz pójść się trochę pokąpać? A. Tak! Pewnie! (ILUSTRACJA) B. Wolałabym poodbijać jeszcze trochę rakietkami albo się poopalać. Po zakończeniu odcinka dostaniesz naszyjnik z delfinem. center ---- Jeżeli zgodzisz przejść się z Dake'em: *Zapoznaj się z chłopakiem, który przyszedł z tobą pogadać Musisz przejść się z Dake'em po plaży wymieniając z nim dialogi. Nowe zadanie odblokujesz, jeżeli staniesz po stronie Dake'a kiedy przyjdzie Lysander/Nataniel/Kastiel. *Kontynuuj dyskusję z Dakem i przedstaw go kolegom z klasy **Przedstaw Dake'a Amber/Rozalii/Iris **Przedstaw Dake'a Natanielowi/Lysandrowi/Kastielowi *Idź na stragan Poszukaj Luisa, Dake chce nam postawić jakieś żarcie. *Znajdź miejsce, gdzie będziesz mogła zjeść swojego pączka z Dakem Idź nad wodę (góra mapy). *Idż na plażę, odblokuj ostatni dialog z Dakem i zakończ odcinek |-|Mapa= 693px |-|Rzeczy= Lysander left left left Kastiel left LEFT left left Nataniel left left Dake left |-|Prezenty= Odc._9_łabądź.jpg|''Koło ratunkowe w kształcie łabędzia'' od wróżki 9 wąsy-Su.png|''Wąsy'' odpowiedź "Zależy co pan ma" u Luisa |-|Strój= Koszt stroju po aktualizacji: 30 18px. Plik:L9Strój.png |-|Ilustracje= 9Lys.jpeg 9Su-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 9Lys-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 9Kas-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 9Nat-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 9Dake-longpurple-yellow.jpeg en:Episode 9 es:Episodio 9 pt-br:Episódio 9 ru:Эпизод 9 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt